TheBLD
TheBLD became a GameFAQs user on 28 August 2015. He has discussed at length what he has thought about the game's lunatic options and has faced the almighty Nohr Chapter 10 Lunatic bananza. He is a big fan of Anna, also known as the RNG Goddess. Recently, he has adopted trolling on a level that is close to what Endgame does on a regular basis, although hopefully this is only a phase. Only time will tell. So far, it seems that was only a phase. Likes # Anna # Trolling Dislikes # Obama # Slime Monsters Topics # IK map depreciation topic # Does Fire Emblem Fates prove that Nintendo hates Obama? (SPOILERS) # Fire Emblem, this isn't how grinding DLC is supposed to work... # Help me come up with a Fire Emblem-themed Cards Against Humanity Deck! # Revelation ch 12: THESE BOATS DON'T FOLLOW NO RULES # Would you smooch Garon? Quotes # [ What the f*** did you just f***ing say about me, you little b****? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Ylissean School of Economics, and I've been involved in numberous secret raids on Wallstreet, and I have over 300 Bitcoins. I am trained in gorilla marketing and I'm the top Ebay bidding sniper in the entire world. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe your wallet the f*** out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my f***ing words. You think you can get away with saying that s*** to me? Think again, f***er. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of Annas across Ylisse and your credit card number is being stolen right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your savings. You’re f***ing broke, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can bankrupt you in over seven hundred ways, and that’s just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in commodities trading, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the Ylissean Department of Finance and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable bank account off the face of the continent, you little s***. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little “clever” comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your f***ing tongue. But you couldn’t, you didn’t, and now you’re paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will s*** expenses all over you and you will drown in it. You’re f***ing destitute, kiddo.] # (In response to Nyx's English voice.) Nyx sounds like they hired a professional voice actor and told her "We want to make sure that nobody ever uses this character." # (In response to Endgame) Daily reminder that if you put all the people who talk about gameplay on your ignore list, you will tend to see less gameplay discussions. '''' Trivia # He is a huge Mario fan. # He already owns a Japanese version of Fire Emblem Fates. # He has played lunatic mode already! Category:GameFAQs User